


Let Me take care of you

by tigragrece



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Let Me take care of you

Bai Yutong was sick and he hated be sick because it's made him weak.  
Especially when he have the flu. He was totally miserable.  
  
Zhàn Zhao have taken his temperature "You are hot and not in the way for go to bed and have sexy times but more you are sick and you need to stay in bed for rest, you will no go to work"  
  
Some minutes after Zhàn Zhao have be back where he have put one cold towel in the forehead of Bai Yutong.  
He didn't saw him go to the bathroom, because he was too tired.  
  
"Sleep, you need to rest, I will check if we have médecine and stuff like this and food and if we don't have I will go do one quick trip for search all of this. Don't worry I won't be long"  
  
"Thank You "  
  
Zhàn touch his hair and tell him "Let me take care of you, I won't be long, sleep a little and I will be here when you wake up"  
  
Zhàn Zhao have saw that they didn't have a lot of food and not all the médecine so he have go buy everything, he have texted everyone at SCI for telling that they won't be coming at work for some days since Bai Yutong is sick.  
They knew that they were more than friends, that they guessed they were together.  
He also prépar food for them, then he goes next to him in bed and reads a book just to keep close to him.  
  
When BaiYutong wakes up he saw Zhàn Zhao and he have smiled to him "I told you I would be here when you wake up, just rest for some days I will take care of you, I have called work for telling we won't be going. So you just have to heal."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
Zhàn Zhao kiss the forehead of Bai Yutong.


End file.
